polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Swedenball
Kingdom of Swedenball |nativename = : Konungariket Sverigebollen |founded = 13 August 1905 |onlypredecessor = Sweden-Norwayball |predicon = Sweden-Norway |image = Swedens.png |caption = Börks are angry! |government = Islamic republic Constitutional monarchy |personality = Neutral, Peaceful, Börk, Hospitalible, emotionless |language = Swedish English Finnish Sami |type = Germanic |capital = Stockholmball |affiliation = Arctic Councilball EUball G9 G10 Nordic Councilball UNball |religion = Christianity * Lutheranism * Catholicism * Orthodoxy Atheism Norse Paganism Islam |friends = Almost all countryballs, but especially these countryballs: Norwayball Ålandball Finlandball Denmarkball Icelandball Thailandball Indonesiaball Philippinesball Germanyball Canadaball Switzerlandball UKball New Zealandball USAball Estoniaball Samiball |enemies = Russiaball ISISball Somaliaball Donald Trump Vladimir Putin Uzbekistanball Myanmarball Franceball Polandball HolaSoyGerman Formerly: Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealthball Russian Empireball German Empireball Nazi Germanyball |likes = "Börk", Börk and more Börk, Inventing things, Swedish Meatballs (especially in IKEA), Kräftskiva, IKEA furniture, Bofors, Minecraft, Battlefield, Caramelldansen, ABBA (is very best!!), Mamma Mia (the musical), Björk, feminism, Hooked on a Feeling (the Blue Swede Version), Melodifestivalen and Eurovision, Death Metal, Sports (especially football, hockey and handball), Viking mythology and history, The environment (also eco-friendly products), LGBT, The Swedish Chef, Volvo, Välfärd, Classic cars of USAball, Biltemakööörv, SoundCloud, Avicii, Julkalendern, Plotagon, Geometry Dash, PewDiePie, Roomie and Crazy Frog (is of Swedish), Dolph Lundgren, Zlatan Ibrahimovic |hates = VICIOUS RUSSIANS!!!!! NEVER FORGET 1709!!!!, NATO, homophobia, racism, nationalism (mostly), being triggered, being called Swedistan, Uzbekistanball |intospace = Självklart! |bork = Inventor of börk börk börk börk |food = Köttbullar (meatballs), knäckebröd, tacos, raggmunk, surströmming, fika, kaffe, Falukorv, räk (prawn), lutfisk |status = Preparing for elections, but he's worried about Sweden Democrats. |notes = Wrote the book of börk |reality = Kingdom of Sweden |capitalball = Stockholmball |börk = Börk börk, I'm the creatör of Börks after all! |military = Försvarsmakten |nötes = Börk börk Im happy }} Sweden}} Swedistan Swedenball, officially known as the Kingdom of Swedenball (Konungariket Sverige) is a sovereign state and Constitutional Monarchy on the Scandinavian peninsula. His clay is composed of 20 subdivisions known as governorates, including his capital Stockholmball, giving him a total area of 450,295 square kilometers (173,860 square miles), making him the 55th largest country in the world, and 16th in Europe. He is the 89th most populous country in the world, and the 33rd most popular human migration destination. Being a Norse or Nordic country, as well as being in Northernmost Europe, Sweden has membership in both the Nordic Council, European Union, and the Arctic Council. However despite the invitations, Sweden has refused to accept membership in NATO and has remained neutral since the early 19th century. Sweden's relationships are rough with his brother Denmarkball and his friends Norwayball, Icelandball, Faroeball, Greenlandball and Russiaball for a long time (SINCE THE VIKING ERA!). These days they get along well enough, but may still get into fights. Do not let his neutrality fool you, even though it is a country that does not fight in wars for 200 years, Swedenball has one of the most advanced military industries in the world. Swedenball is the third largest exporter of war material in the world, behind only Israelcube and Russiaball. But despite advanced and comprehensive war industry, Swedenball is an extremely peaceful country in terms of international conflicts. In fact the last war Sweden involved was in 1814 against Norwayball, that is, more than 200 years ago. Due to his neutral status, Swedenball is sometimes mocked by other countryballs as a "naive little butterfly" who is accepting of all countries (even when some of them, like Somaliaball, begin to override and culturally enrich him). Swedenball likes to ignore these jokes, being a overly-tolerant and sensitive countryball. His national day is 6th June and his Zodiac sign is Gemini. History 'Vikingar' Sweden was pillaging with his brothers and sisters in Europe for a long time, back when he was a Viking. Swedish Vikings mainly traveled east to Miklagård, Serkland and Österled, but also took part in expeditions towards Western Europe. Sweden was the last Nordic country to be Christianized, because Sweden was very believer of the Norse Paganism, his Uppsala Temple was even a hub of pagan activities. Also Sweden is the Nordic Country with the most of Runic Inscriptions, especially in the province of Uppland. 'Medieval' When he got back to home he started to fight his sisters and brothers. After a lot of fighting Denmarkball forced him to join Kalmar Unionball, which Swedenball did not like. A few centuries later he rebelled against Denmarkball and became an independent kingdom again in the 16th century, and also decided to become Protestant, though it was mainly to take all the money that the churches in Swedenball had been collecting. 'Stormaktstiden' He fought in the Thirty Years War against Holy Roman Empireball lead by our glorious Gustavus Adolphus! Gustavus Adolphus spread protestantism, made Swedenball great stronk power and took many clay! However stronk power ended after Tsardom of Russiaball, Denmarkball and Poland-Lithuaniaball declared war on him. Karl XII was stronk general king that won many battles (Narva, Kliszów) but lost at Polava and was banished to kebab. Karl returned to Swedenball later, invaded Norwayball and died. 'Modern' After the Great Nordic War, Swedenball became very liberal, until 1772 when Gustav III said he no longer was. Napoleon happened to Franceball and Swedenball was yet again at war with Russiaball. Sweden lost Finlandball to Russiaball in the war of 1809, after that Swedenball was forced into war with UKball by Franceball but nobody died. Swedenball got new prince, Carl Johan, and joined against Franceball. Because he did so good in the war Swedenball received Norwayball as gift, but Norwayball did not like that. Swedenball forced Norwayball into union and became Sweden-Norwayball until 1905. During this time Sweden also invented dynamite. 'World War I' Sweden was neutral during WW1. However, he was sympathetic to both sides, trading with both the Central and Allied powers, and even briefly co-occupied Ålandball with Germanyball. 'World War II' Swedenball also maintained neutrality during the Second World War, which he is very proud of. This time, he was extremely cautious to avoid the fate of his Nordic brethren, and attempted to avoid doing something that could inflame Nazi Germanyball. When Nazi Germanyball demanded Swedenball to allow him to use his transit system during Operation Barbarossa, Swedenball agreed. Swedenball also traded steel with Nazi Germanyball, something the Reich desperately needed. On the other hand, however, he was sympathetic to Jewish refugees, sheltering many from Norwayball and Denmarkball from the Holocaust. 'Postwar Era' Swedenball was one of the very first neutral nation in WWII to join UNball. Because his industry wasn't decimated by the war, he helped Northern Europe recover for the decades following 1945. During the Cold War, he decided to maintain his strict neutrality policy. He still had stronger relations with NATOball and allies, though, as he feared a possible attack from Soviet Unionball. Despite this, he refused NATO membership in fears of violating his neutral policy and angering the Soviets. More recently, Sweden established the global furniture company BÖRKEA IKEA, and has made many famous video and computer games, and many of them have themes such as war and torture (such as Battlefield and Amnesia and World in Conflict, in some cases Minecraft) to fuel his need for violence. He recently let some steam out, and decided to participate and support multiple peacekeeping missions and wars against terrorists, finally ending his true neutrality. While he still has rediscovered some of his former bloodlusts, he still is relatively neutral and offered to hold summits for multiple leaders. Sweden highly legalizes LGBT. He is one of the few European balls that correctly takes care of immigrants. Often, native Swedes and immigrants live and integrate peacefully. However, there have been some exceptions with far-right wingers staging protests and violent refugees. Every single Christmas, Sweden builds a Yule Goat in Gävle, but most Holiday seasons, it gets burned down, but Sweden keeps building it no matter how many times it gets burned down. Flag Colors Main Colors Relationships 'Mina Kompisar (My Friends)' Swedenball is kind of friends with everyone, but the most important ones: * Canadaball - Can into legalize LGBT and he is my Liberal friend across the Atlantic. I especially love Justin Trudeau. Good job in the IIHF. * Finlandball - Adoptive brother and he hates Russia but we are hockey rivals. My second closest friend * Norwayball - Best brother, my other half. He sounds like me. * Germanyball - He let me into EUball and he also can into allowing kebabs into his clay. But he loves Stupid wife. * Kosovoball - Ally and good friend. Me and Denmarkball help him when he is in trouble by his enemies (Serbiaball), I even have a base in his clay * Thailandball - My Asian Wife, She love Farang! she thinks farang = ATM more than 300,000 Swedes visit Thailand every year. * Brazilball - So, you think you like saying HUE? My is BÖRKing. * Indonesiaball - Friends from the Southeast world, He very likes IKEA and H&M. * Japanball - Thanks for translating Caramelldansen in your language, I appreciate it! * USAball - I KICKED YOUR ASS IN HOCKEY ON MAY 19th 2018 in the IIHF! Nice playing though. Some of his states are crap because you know, police brutality and crime, I also don't like your president. But you've got Fellow Börk which I like. * Philippinesball - He is part of ASEAN just like Thailandball and Indonesiaball. We share the same yellow shade. He also likes Norwayball and H&M. I have an embassy in Manila and he has an ambassador in Oslo. 'Neutral' * Denmarkball - Neutral brother. We are good friends as of today but we fought a lot back in the past, Great Northern War for example. And he still rambles about me taking his clay. We got a love/hate relationship. Thanks for hosting the IIHF 2018! I won the Gold Match for the 2nd consecutive time! its sad to get your ass kicked by Latvia but dont worry, I beated him for you in the Quarterfinals. * Netherlandsball - I know you love weed and that's what I don't want and you just lose the match against me. We still trade with each others, and hey, don't be sad, have a bag of cool stuff I just traded to you! * Estoniaball - Actually good friends. We cooaperate on of project, and has a union in my clay. We used to own them, but that was long ago. BUT FOR LAST TIME ESTONIA CANNOT INTO NORDIC! 'Vet inte dom (Don't know them)' * Israelcube - Looks like you are murdering poor Palestine! Just stop killing them! Let them have mercy and I recognize them because I am sick of you killing Arabs. * Minnesotaball - His heritage was Norwayball, my ugly brother, and he has the most Swedish-American people. * NATOball - Actually I was helping him but not anymore. I am a neutral countryball and you still let me attack some people! I ÅM NEUTRAL! GET ÅWÄY FRÖM ME! Thinking about joining or of helpings you though, but Russiaball is threatening me. * Kebab - I don't know who he is but I am not a kebab that he sometimes claim. I am not going to be a kebab because you are bullying poor Kurdistan. 'Idiot Fiender (Idiot Enemies)' * Chileball - Hates me because I have more subscribers on Youtube! PEWDIEPIE STRONK! But not for long * Franceball - We took their general and made him king. Bernadotte stronk! * Moroccoball - I dare you I double dare yuo boycott me or I impose sanctions against you! * Pizza Brony - Cannot into world cup qualification Höhöhöhöhö! * Polandball - You may be part of EU, but you are still xenophobic and homophobic. Soon impose sanctions on you! AND THIS TIME I WILL SUCCESSFULLY CONQUER YOU! * Somaliaball - OK SOMALIA! I OF HAD ENOUGH OF YUOR IMMIGRATION, I AM NOT YUOR COLONY AND STOP WITH YUOR ARABIC VIKING RAIDS PIRATES STEALING EVERYTHING!!! I WILL OF MONITORING YUO NOW!!! Damned pirates. No Minecraft and IKEA for yuo * Uzbekistanball - YUO OF TERRORIST! Yuo of kill börk using truck through Stockholm. Will not of stand. BÖÖÖÖRK! That is so racist to say of me, but at least you are secular. *Tepliceball - OF STUPID FLAG STEALER AANNOYING. 'JÄVLA KUKSUGARNA!!!! (FUCKING COCKSUCKERS!!!!)' * Myanmarball - HOW DARE YOU ATTACK MY ASIAN WIFE THAILAND!!! THAT'S IT!!! NO MORE BÖRK FOR YOU!!! REMOVE BURMA!!!I HAVE HAD IT!! * Russiaball - DU ARE THE WORSE IN POLITICS! PUTIN DU SUCK! Russia SUCKS AT HOCKEY! THEY EVEN LOST TO CANADA! Stupid Putin. * ISISball - DU ÄR EN ELAK IDIOT SOM JAG INTE VILL VARA MED. DU KAN ALDRIG VARA SNÄLL. DU VILL BARA DÖDA ALLA SOM ÄR TREVLIGA. YOU ARE THE REAL DEFINITION OF PURE EVILNESS YOU DONT EVEN HAVE A BRAIN TO THINK WITH. Family Sweden is a part of the big Nordic family. Some are brothers, some are adoptive brothers, some are nephews, and some are sisters and adoptive sisters. Parents/Guardians * Germaniaball - Grandfather * Kalmar Unionball - Father * Holy Roman Empireball - Uncle Spouse * Thailandball - Wife ** Laosball - Brother-in-law Siblings * Denmarkball - Brother * Icelandball - Brother * Norwayball - Brother * Finlandball - Adoptive Brother ** Estoniaball - Sister-in-law (YOU CANNOT INTO NORDIC!!) Cousins * Austriaball - Cousin * Germanyball - Cousin ** Franceball - Cousin-in-law * Liechtensteinball - Cousin * Netherlandsball - Cousin * Switzerlandball - Cousin * UKball - Cousin Children * Ålandball - Daughter/Adoptive Niece Nephews/Nieces * Faroe Islandsball - Nephew (Formerly Norway's) * Greenlandball - Nephew * Svalbardball - Nephew * Kareliaball - Adoptive Niece * EUball - Nephew * Belgiumball - Nephew * Luxembourgball - Nephew * Surinameball - Nephew * Australiaball - Nephew * Belizeball - Nephew * Canadaball - Nephew * Guyanaball - Nephew * New Zealandball - Nephew * USAball - Nephew * All of Netherlandsball's former colonies - Adoptive Nephews * All of UKball's former colonies - Adoptive Nephews Appendices Fun Facts *Swedish wasn't Sweden's main language until 2009 *You can't name your child 'IKEA' or 'Elvis' in Sweden * North Koreaball owes Sweden €300m for 1000 volvos he stole 40 years ago *Swedenball can into renewable energy. He has the power to turn garbage into electricity, and even buys garbage from Norwayball for energy *Sweden had a Charles VII, but no Charles I to VI *King Eric XIII became a pirate after he lost the throne *89% of Swedes speak English as a second language *The official twitter account @Sweden is given to a random citizen to manage every week but now starting on September 30th will be the last ever post as Curators of Sweden ends *He can into European Union (EU), but is not in NATO Gallery Artbörk and öther börks of Art 40045bfebfde1792b647884d261f43403f1a6b77v2 hq.jpg Swedenball Alandball Finlandball.png That s some tough viking shit by undevicesimus-d6mf307.png Map of World in Ashes Polandball.png|credit from semppu (Saxiball) V6PwEea 7fEip18X5Ft-lkS7CNfTVq5efNZ3cgDQOhY.png|credit from estlandball 8SosV5qTfHuchfbHvQEFNOG-z7yvD pOx98H0OKTLho.png Swedens.png Sverike.png OdT9g9o.png Stein stein.png Germanic Thread.png Country-balls-polandball-advent-calendar-2014-day-13-sankta-lucia.png B5ORjfe.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Swergie.png|Sweden with disgusting surstromming. Download.jpeg|"Bork" 7EC0DFA4-AB82-4378-AA55-BC0095A3434B.jpeg Sveaball the Viking.jpg|Sweden the Viking AlLsa7u.png Nordic Religions.png|Nordics like coffee Flat,550x550,075,f.u1.jpg OD2DnP2.png Europe likes rotten things.png Polandball_holiday_mayhem.png polandball_community_by_tringapore-d7m55l1.png Opera Mundi new.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png VoNkUek.png A_little_group.png Sele_Polandball.png 未命名.png Polandball_Planet.png IMG_3553.PNG RVTNAE.png Swedenball family tree.png|Swedenball’s family tree SwedenPB.png Estonia can into Nordic - Christmas wallpaper.png Comics WM91MfQ.png|credit from Hinadira Y4VQVq1.png 1U8Qnl1.png H3bpc8N.png L3zPJxk.jpg 8rPuX1D.png Neighbours.png 89185312.png 95OmYIK.png CPcLO82.png Vykg1CW.png L3zPJxk.jpg K5uFH54.png PGJBKqw.png Scandinavian Reunion.jpg OF DANSK PARTY.png Borkpocalipse 2 The Beginning.png Borkpocalipse 2 Part 2.png VdW6N0p.png Country-balls-for-the-sake-of-ordnung.png PtoVMYS.png Pizza Crisis.jpg V65y7Li.png Polandball Alternate Universe.png MvneCBr.png|As a viking Sweden_Can't_into_Bhutan's_Party.png QDVulFd.png|Denmark in hell BOBgOam.png Finland's Best Day Ever.png Past Times.png Hospital_Massacre.png Bork Music.png|Bork Music! Ikea can into meatballs (version 1).png|Neigh meatballs News 155.png|Horsemeat found on Ikea meatballs in Czech Republic Sweden_then_and_now.png|Sweden then and now Sweden wishes for Colonies.png How to fly.jpg|Sweden can into space MarchAcrossTheBelts.jpg Divine Intervention.png|Vaticanball is doing Deus Vult Steppe Warrior Heritage.png S6ukqVN.png|Who knows why non-racist Sweden is doing eugenics there CarlousRex'sPrematureWarDeath.jpg Stupid Charity.png Nigeria is of Genius.png Db651kw-600x1272.png Borkpocalipse the beginning.png|The Borkpocalipse: The Beginning Borkpocalipse 2.png|The Borkpocalipse: Part 2 Borkpocalipse 3.png|The Borkpocalipse: Part 3 Borkpocalipse sand and bork.png|The Borkpocalipse: Sand and Bork borkpocalipse sand and bork 2.png|The Borkpocalipse: The Iron Dome borkpocalipse stralia.png|The Borkpocalipse: Outback borkpocalipse stralia 2.png|The Borkpocalipse: Winter Wonderland Borkpocalipse last of us.png|The Borkpocalipse: The Lastings of Us HungryHungryMurica.png|USA really wants to eat the taco Baltics.png|Up version World War Bork Episode 2 The Outbreak.png World War Bork Episode 1 The Begining.png World War Bork Episode 3 It spreads.png Who Is The Best.jpg|Not what you expect 0UrF2nI.png QOKfx6X.png borkb.png|Bork is growing NK Mobile Internet.png Comic1.png|Denmarkball the Psychic 533px-America can into cleaning up agent orange.png|America can into cleaning up agent orange FLOOD.png|Bulgaria is flooded QHbIXUO.png|Swedenball is not a beach Qeg6AIr.png Mn0gWn6.png|Swedish food is smelly Al2ek3uwe48x.png|Earth doesn't like what Humans are doing to him qgv5uVh.png Swedenball2.png 8HnJilg.png|Franceball and Denmarkball seem to like base 20 CApJ7m5.png 'w8Ddr0v.png|Canada is kill 'aVthcpZ.png Y7dQ6gA.png 2zYuDBH.png Switzerlandball_sneezes_in_train.png Vo0XLbD.png|Sweden's got their own bathroom 8jL6f1Z.png 992qhyV.png GJ3e4EU.png 'a1EPHpM.png|Yanks are racist 'w5bXUJi.png Ll56ZnX.png 84wEmWH.png kUxvOdI.png|Homosex Communism NjC58JY.png|Homogay 'gLIQoMV.png 'bbNyMEG.png 'uiiqIUK.png 'uk3BUYc.png Z1tvf5E.png Yugoslav sob story.png Swenden_002.png|Sweden ånd söme öf his dömåin F4SZ1es.png Swedenshomosexnationalism.png DlvBJF0.png|Israel hates it if any country recognising Palestine 6RbKtK9.png Saudi Arabia Life.png 703991401027629864.png|Bork pride QcvGe22.png 820626151865747632.png Food.png BvP3Xe6-600x900.png|Sweden gets Kurwa slaves for "new Sweden" colony CKbch.png Swde.png Who Wants Piece of Polan.png Swedenshomosexnationalism.png QAQfUKe-600x1152.png njUKIYd.png|Types of Germans Germany in Disneyland.png Blocks vs Bricks.png|Minecraft vs Lego Battle of the Nations.png KHM7u5W.png Buq6SnT.png|Chinese bork 'pBu0vaZ.png 4. Pennsylvanian Surname.png|Poland hates the number 666 12. Eurovision 2016.png Russias Only Enemy.png 11382749.gif|Magic mushrooms ErQuQ4s.png Poland can into Europa.png GwmOuXl.png BJ4gO0l.png 1c6iNhJ.png JvGvJ3h.png 'pEqSpSN.png 28bw7iw2298x.png LGBT Murica.png Shark!!.png Damn IKEA.png Austerity.png Alone.png How Norway Fries Eggs.png Coffee Thief.png Best Destination.png Castaways.png Best Tanks.png|Sweden is so SJW Snowball Fight.jpg|Sweden is low threat Estonia Lives.png Climbing Mountains.jpg 12 Days of Christmas.png No Cure.png Bring the Fridge.png History of Skane.png Fireworks of Iceland.png Love Nature.png Happy Midsummer.png|No Estonia allowed Icelandic Love.png Canada's Club.png Bad Parenting.png|Sweden is of arresting Italy Danksdavil.png New Personality.png Lord of the Balkans.jpg Sealand is Born.png|How the heck can Sweden fly? Neutral Power.png British Tourism.png|With homogay gender Swede Forget War.png Weak Point.png Blyat.png Comic of Börk.jpeg KNHiJVD.png What Does Benin Say . Better jump on this bandwagon cause ad5282 4885113.png Islamic Sweden 10314615_1399259760399784_6972917879225022698_n.jpg‎|Sweden as a Muslim Sweden's Army.png|Filled with Turk kebabs Ddc3c3791f76.jpg|Sweden's modified flag to accommodate Muslims Atheists.png|More Muslim Swedes QD6gLDt.png|UK and his immigrants 'gmU6jfG.png|Finland doesn't like migrants 12020295 964861536905800 2075766839 o.jpg|Sweden teaches Germanyball how to be Muslim Y9VOti8.png|Sweden's Immigrants Immigrant army.png|Sweden wants to use migrants to invade Russiaball Swedencannotintologic.png|Many kebab and homosex M5kPOnU.png|Integrating refugees F1oJpXb d.jpg|Hungaryball doesn't like refugees Sweden.jpg|Sweden throughout the years, ends with him turning Muslim RMumqpu.png|Sweden's getting culturally enriched Yule Day.png|With kebab immigrants Swedenball-0.png Links: *Fåceböök påge }} es:Sueciaball fi:Ruotsipallo fr:Suèdeballe pl:Swedenball ru:Швеция sco:Swedenball zh:瑞典球 Category:Countryballs Category:Nordic Category:Scandinavia Category:Europe Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Germanic Category:Vikings Category:Caucasoid Category:Protestant Category:Swedenball Category:Monarchy Category:Christian Category:Swedish Speaking Countryball Category:Cross Category:Cold Category:Arctic Category:Coffee Category:Olympic Host Category:Communist Removers Category:HUE Removers Category:Christian Lovers Category:ISISball Haters Category:EUball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Finnish Speaking Countryball Category:Sami Speaking Countryball Category:Blue Yellow Category:Unitary Category:Kebab Removers Category:UNball Category:World Cup Host Category:USA allies Category:North Europe Category:Atheist Category:Characters Category:Vodka Removers Category:Islam Category:Burger Lovers